


Seven drabbles Mk III

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Steve/Danny drabbles (100 words each). Some happy, some sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven drabbles Mk III

**Author's Note:**

> A week's worth of drabbles (100 words each) written from the word-of-the-day prompts over at [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/).

**Slow (Word: Objective)**

Steve's got him spread out on the bed, well-lubed and fingered wide open, and he's fucking into him long and slow and thorough, taking his time and making it last. Danny can feel Steve stretching and filling him with each stroke, a long easy slide all the way in and all the way out, measured and metronomic and almost too fucking much because he's hitting that sweet spot every time and he hasn't even touched Danny's cock yet. And if his intention is to drive Danny insane with the need to come, well then he's pretty much achieving his objective.

* * *

 **SMART (Word: Objective)**

"It's a SMART objective, Danny," Steve growls, pulling Danny back against him with a restraining arm across his chest, his other hand reaching down to grasp Danny's cock in a firm grip. "It's Specific, because I'm going to make you come for me right here like this; it's Measurable, because I'm going to watch you do it; it's Attainable because I know just how you like to be touched; it's Relevant, because we both know how turned on you are right now; and it's Timely, because you're going to come for me as soon as I give the word...".

* * *

 **Broken dreams (Word: Fugitive)**

Steve wakes with a start, snatching at a fugitive scrap of dream that twists in his grasp and slips away and is gone, leaving him with nothing more than a confused tangle of images and sensations: laughing blue eyes locked teasingly with his, coarse blond body hair rough against his skin, and lean, hard muscle under his hands... It's Danny again, it's always Danny on nights like this, nights when Steve's endured too much, seen too much, is flying high on anger and adrenaline and needs to come down. It's always Danny, and Steve always wakes up too damn soon.

* * *

 **A friend in need (Word: Stagnate)**

"You can't sit here and stagnate for 6 weeks, Danny." 

Danny looks up at him from the couch, a mournful expression on his face. "I'm not stagnating, Steven, I'm _wallowing_. Wallowing in my not inconsiderable and entirely legitimate misery." 

Steve rolls his eyes, because seriously? "It's not _forever_ , Danny. She's gone to England to spend time with her grandparents and get to know her cousins better, a trip you agreed to because you're a good father who wants what's best for his beloved daughter. Now quit _wallowing_ , get up off your ass and put your boardies on. We're going surfing."

* * *

 **Come to your senses (Word: Denial)**

Apparently seeing Steve actually kissing a guy is what it takes to finally kick Danny from a state of denial into a state of action. Because undercover op or no undercover op, the only person who should be allowed to shove Steve up against a wall in the corner of a darkened club and put his tongue down Steve's throat and his hand down Steve's pants is _Danny_. 

The feel of Steve's body hot and wanting under his touch and the sound that Steve makes as he spills into Danny's hand is better than anything Danny could ever have imagined.

* * *

**Cost of living (Word: Date)**

Pride comes dear. He's too proud to show up at Rachel's party without a date, too proud to let her know he's still single. And if you're going to spend good money buying an escort to pretend to be your significant other, why not buy the best one you can afford, even if he's way out of your league? And if for an extra 'consideration' he offers to ride you 'till the wheels fall off, why not lie back and enjoy the view of lean, tattooed muscle as he fucks himself on your cock, and to hell with the cost?

* * *

**Hot pursuit (Word: Exuberant)**

The perp runs, of course he does, and Danny takes off after him along the corridor. By the time Steve catches up with them Danny's got the perp cuffed and face down on the floor of an empty hotel room. Danny's flushed and breathing hard, and his hair looks… exuberant, and for a moment Steve gets lost in the thought that this is how he'd look if Steve actually took his courage in his hands and tumbled him down onto the bed, tangled his fingers in his hair, kissed him stupid and fucked him breathless… 

Steve really likes that look.


End file.
